Unforgettable
by RavenRoset
Summary: The Overlord has been defeated and everything seems to be normal, but Selena just can't seem to catch a break. In New Ninjago more problems surface as well as a familiar figure from her past. The story continues from the first New Ninjago episode to the new season.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, simple as that. The sequel is here and I really hope you, the reader, like it. I will be combining the this season and the new season into one story so I plan to make this long than Cats and Dogs. I'm bringing in some new characters, so I hope you like them. Tell me what you think! Thanks and Please Review!**

* * *

Chapter One

Acantha woke up wide-eyed. She had no memory of falling asleep, let alone dropping unconscious, but her body was sprawled as if she had.

Everything was dark and dusty, except for the glow of a cracked alarm clock that read 3:18 pm. She groaned not quite awake in every part of her body. She tried to sit up, any little activity to distract her from panic.

Acantha winced in pain barely choking back tears. Something was crushing her legs keeping her to escape. She lightly banged her fist in frustration on what felt like stone, igniting her curiosity about the situation.

Then a single name popped into her head, changing all feelings into panic and urgency.

_Dillon. _

Her eight-year-old brother had been with her only moments ago before everything went black.

"Dillon!" Acantha cried into the darkness. "Dillon! Can you hear me? I'm stuck! Where are you? Dillon!"

She attempted to pull herself from the stone without luck. Each tug made her wince, eventually leading to yelps of pain. All the while she continued to scream for her lost brother.

Then, to her amazement, she heard a shuffle of pebbles, almost like footsteps, in the emptiness. Then there was a grunt as if someone else was stuck.

"Dillon?" Acantha called. "Hello? Who's there?"

By the end of her question there was a bright light. Sunshine and heat, not just from the cluttered rubble, flooded the space.

Once Acantha's eyes adjusted she could see that she was not in a room, but instead a small space surrounded by walls of stone and the occasional wallpaper scrap.

Her left leg was crushed underneath a large boulder, about the size of a bear, but it looked limp and pale compared to the rest of her body. She could see blood droplets on her jeans right above the rock like a sign that she would never be able to use it again.

Terrible memories began to come back, of what happened before the dark imprisonment.

The building her and her brother were visiting was actually an office building, but Acantha was taking her brother there to the library at the base for a project he was working on in school.

After minutes of searching down several isles, they found the book that had the right facts and sources. As soon as Dillon pulled the book off its shelf the floor began the rumble and shake. Everything after that was dark. Acantha had no knowledge of where Dillon was.

Coming back to the present she heard another grunt and then something being lifted. Acantha looked back and saw the boulder that crumbled her leg was being carried off by an unknown figure.

She shuddered, not bothering to try and move her broken appendage.

A tan hand reached down and Acantha grabbed it, immediately feeling the jerk of upward motion. Once her eyes rose from the hole, she could truly she the immense destruction.

Boulders and rubble stretched onto an abandoned road, shards of glass pointed out a random, and metal poles and supports stuck out of concrete like spikes.

Two hands now held her, lifting Acantha higher, then four, each helping her reach the surface and escape.

She finally made it out; her feet scraped the wreckage, though she could only feel her right. The hands propped her upright, but she quickly stumbled, only having one good leg to stand on.

Someone held her waist to help her stand straight.

"Thank you." Acantha said still looking at the ground. Gazing upward she saw three people, each dressed in red, white, and blue gi. Each one looked different than the other, but their expressions were all the same.

Looking at the person next to her, she saw that he to was wearing a gi, this one black. Before she could reach his face, the stranger handed Acantha a metal pole lying next to him to help her stand.

He circled back around and their eyes finally met.

The stranger had shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows that accompanied a seemingly permanent scowl. His arms were at his side, not bothering to occupy them with anything to do.

Acantha felt a tickle in her brain, a distant memory that was locked away.

This stranger, this hero who had rescued her, he looked so familiar.

* * *

The girl standing in front of Cole was shaking from the unsteadiness of the metal pole he thought would help.

Her left leg was limp and the skin that was exposed by her flats was pale. Her jeans were torn and slightly blood splattered, and she wore a grey sweater that became dusty from the air. Her long auburn hair was wrapped around her neck and flowed down her shoulder. She looked pretty decent for someone who just survived a building crash.

Yet there was an itch in his brain. Like a foreign connection with this girl he had just met, like she came straight from a lost memory.

This stranger, this random girl he rescued, she looked so familiar.

* * *

**That's the first chapter for you. Tell me what you thought and what I can improve. More development coming next week. Also, tell me if you want more Acantha POV or if I should go back to just Selena. Anyways, Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks! **

**~Raven**


End file.
